A Mix Up of Notes
by CastielHasBlackWings
Summary: I mentally smacked myself and wracked my brain for an answer. "I, er, um… Nothing. Absolutely nothing. It was um… about my cat. My secret pet cat in my dormitory and Alice was telling me that it chewed up my knickers." LilyxJames R&R please.


**[A/N:] **Oh my gosh guys it's been FOREVER. Like I'm pretty sure it's been over a year. Well, here's a new Lily/James one-shot for all y'all. I hope you enjoy. Once again, I'm so sorry I've been gone for so long! Oh my gosh! R&R please thank you. :]

* * *

I stared at the mess of hair directly in my line of vision. I fought the urge to race out of my chair, plop down in James' lap, run my hands through his hair, and snog him senseless. As well as other things like take his shirt off and – ahem. Sorry. I debated whether or not to do it because on one hand, I would get a detention and Lily Evans is no detention getting student, but on the other, I knew for a fact the professor's had a betting pool going for when James and I would get together and McGonagall had chosen 7th year, near the beginning of the year. _That would certainly draw her a pocketful, _I thought wryly.

Just as McGonagall turned around, a wad of crumpled up paper flew through the air and hit me square in the forehead. I straightened up indignantly and glared around the classroom, my gaze landing on my best friend sniggering into her hand. _Alice._

I straightened out the paper and choked on my spit as I swallowed. On the huge piece of parchment, a single word was written.

**Wanky. **I looked up at Alice who grinned widely and inconspicuously thrust her hips in her seat. Winking at me, she turned back around.

_You would know. _I scratched my reply and chucked it across the room and watched as it landed in her lap. She picked it up, read it, turned slowly around to face me and smirked.

**I would. **I burst into laughter and then abruptly stopped as I realized where I was and everyone turned in their seat to stare at me. Some glared, that some being McGonagall.

"Would you care to explain what you find so humorous, Ms. Evans?"

I glanced discreetly as James who was grinning widely at me. "I – er – no." I stared down at my lap, my face burning.

Looking up through my lashes, I saw McGonagall turn around again. Breathing deeply, I read the rest of Alice's note. **But that's not the point, the point is, you, my darling Lily, my dear, dear Lily, you have fallen… in… **_**love**_**.**

_May I be so bold as to ask with whom?_

**Why, the one and only, **_**James Potter!**_

The first time I read it, I choked. The second time I giggled. The third time, my eyes were getting wider. The fourth time, the paper was literally an inch from my face and my eyes were the size of dinner plates. A second later, another piece of parchment landed perfectly on the edge my table, folded into fourths.

_No. _I quickly wrote to Alice, chucked it in her general vicinity, and snatched the new bit of parchment. It wasn't Alice, as she crumpled every note she sent; half because she couldn't be bothered enough to fold it, half because she probably didn't _know _how to fold it, and half because she knew it bothered me. Wait… that was three halfs. Well, that's Alice for you. Shaking my head, I unfolded the note.

Alright there, Lily? You looked like you either got the best news in the world, or the worst news. –James

I gulped, reread the signature, and then shakily wrote a response. _I'm just dandy! Alice just… surprised me is all… _Folding it back up, I threw it ahead to James. He turned around to smirk at me after he read my note. Of course, Alice, being Alice, decided to throw her note back and hit me in the head yet again. Moments later, James' response came. Sighing, I picked up Alice's note first.

**You do. You do, you do, you do! I can tell! I can telllllll! These are the types of things a wizard is born with. **I mentally visualized Alice tossing her hair over her shoulder as if she were saying this in person.

_Maybe I __**fancy **__him. A little. Not much. And __**definitely **__not love. You're bonkers._

**LIES. You told me you fancied the pants off him, and remember that dream you told me about? The one where James was coming back from the Quidditch Pitch all hot and sweaty, then took his shirt off and you proceeded to – **I gasped and, crossing out the rest of Alice's sentence. Muttering darkly I picked up my pen and scratched a response. When I glanced up her eyes danced with mirth.

_ONE. TIME. ONE. One time. That was… okay. I might, a tad, fancy him. A lot. And in my personal opinion think he shouldn't wear shirt more often but it doesn't matter Alice SHUT YOUR . BUT. Don't get your knickers in a twist just yet. I do NOT love him. Not yet. _I chucked the note back and rolled my eyes when I heard Alice squeal in delight.

I picked up James' note, as I had steadily ignored it while I wrote to Alice.

Ah. Prewitt is… interesting. I see. What surprised you?

I stared at the paper, horrified. What in the name of Merlin's plaid underpants should I do now? I couldn't bloody well tell him the truth! _Lie you dumb idiot,_ a voice in the back of my mind said, sounding conspicuously like Alice. I mentally smacked myself and wracked my brain for an answer.

_I, er, um… Nothing. Absolutely nothing. It was um… about my cat. My secret pet cat in my dormitory and Alice was telling me that it chewed up my knickers. _Before I could throw it back however, Alice's response came sailing into my lap, and McGonagall turned around.

**I KNEW IT. I. Bloody. Well. Knew. It. Sirius and Frank owe me nine galleons… **I laughed silently before shaking my head at her nonsense.

_Just don't tell anyone, alright? Especially James. ESPECIALLY Sirius. I will have your knickers if you do. And you can't, under ANY circumstances, sing 'Lily loves James, Lily loves James!' or hum it. Or perform any other musical rendition of it._

Crumpling it up, I chucked it at Alice and then flicked the note to James at him as McGonagall turned around. Looking as innocent as I could, I began scratching a flower on my parchment to make it look like I was paying attention and writing down notes for our exam next week.

A ball of parchment sailed onto the paper I was currently doodling on, effectively knocking my hand so my doodle was ruined. Glaring up at Alice, she grinned widely at me.

**Oh. Of course not. No problem, Lily. I give you my honor.** I rolled her eyes, the sarcasm seeping out of the parchment. _Thanks for the reassurance,_ my tone every bit as sarcastic as hers. After I folded it into fourths and was about to throw it, McGonagall turned around once again and started to speak. Cursing my luck I lowered my arm praying that I wouldn't get caught. Lady Luck seemed to switch to my side as McGonagall noticed nothing and after she resumed talking, turned around once again. I waited a few seconds before another note fluttered onto my desk.

Oh. Well that's… interesting… I guess that would give me quite a shock as well… I grinned at James' response and mentally smacked myself once again as I reread my cover story.

_Oh yes. _I replied simply, folding it back up. Placing both notes on my desk, I bent down to get out a new inkwell out of my bag. When I resumed sitting in my normal position, I picked up the note and tossed it to James. I quickly tossed the one next to it to Alice. Looking back down at my parchment, I quickly tried to copy down what McGonagall was saying before the next note came and hit me in the face. As I predicted, the note from Alice hit me on the nose and bounced off. I quickly unfolded it before staring at it as my quill clattered out of my hand and onto the floor.

_"Ms. Evans! _Would you _kindly _keep your quill in your hand? It is not that difficult!" Ms. McGonagall yelled at me, glaring down at me from behind her glasses.

I nodded mutely, not hearing what she said. I glanced down at the note once again and clenched my hands. **LILY THIS IS NOT MY NOTE HOLY SHIT YOU'RE SO FUCKED OH MY GOD I'M SO SORRY** I breathed in deeply as I read Alice's response. Looking up at the previous writing, I could tell this was the note meant for James. Which meant that Alice's got sent to him. Abandoning all pretenses of work, I stared at the back of James' head looking for any kind of signal that he got the note and for his reaction. Although not certain what I was looking for, I'm fairly sure I was waiting for three reactions. One, him to either jump up onto his table and start dancing and singing. Two, for him to jump up, point at Sirius, then proclaim he won the bet, or three, him to start retching uncontrollably and alternate between laughing at me and pretending to be sick. After three minutes and 37 seconds – yes, I counted – of me boring holes into James' back; the parchment came sailing back into my lap.

I opened it quickly and apprehensively let my eyes wander down to the bottom of the page. There was an arrow, pointing to my response where I had told Alice that I would have her knickers if she told anyone. Underneath it, in James' messy scrawl, I read; this seems like a perfectly nice song to me.

I froze, absolutely horrified, my mind racing. _He's mocking me! That bumblefuck is mocking me! What the bloody hell is wrong with me? How did I manage to send a note professing my love to James for __**Alice **__to __**James?**_It proved how well James knew me when a few seconds late a scrap of parchment twirled down in front of me.

I'm not mocking you.

I glanced up, and James smiled at me. I hesitantly wrote back, my brain coming up with all the possible outcomes of this, some of them making absolutely no sense at all. _It's not. Trust me. When it's been song to you at least 300 times over the past seven years, it loses its appeal._

James' shoulders shook, so I assumed he was laughing. Hopefully. I know what you mean. 'James loves Lily, James loves Lily!' loses its appeal when it's been sung that 300 times in the past year.

I inhaled sharply, looking up at him to see he was grinning crookedly at me. I began to scratch out a response but stopped when McGonagall signaled the end of class.

Packing my stuff away as the flurry of students left the classroom; I waited to see if James was doing the same. Hesitantly walking in front of me, he grinned again and said, "So, Lily, would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?"

I sucked in a breath, then promptly muttered, "fuck it," and jumped on him. I pressed my lips roughly to his, and he softly grabbed my face gently bringing my closer. I sucked on his bottom lip, eliciting a moan from him. Just as we pulled back slightly, gasping for breath, we heard an uncomfortable cough from behind us.

"Um…" McGonagall stared at us. "Did you guys just kiss?" We glanced at each other, then nodded. "I won the bet." She grinned. "I WON THE BET!" She sped out of the classroom, leaving James and I to stare awkwardly at anything other than each other.

"So," James said, awkwardly rubbing his face. "Is that a yes?" I gave him a one-eyed stare and he grinned. "Great! Well, we should get to class! I'll talk to you later about our date." He waggled his eyebrows and pressed a swift kiss to my cheek before speeding out of the classroom.

I took a moment to process what he said, then darted out after him. "Wait! JAMES! I still want to snog!"


End file.
